digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure (Morgan Kingsley)/Chapter 9
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Story by Morgan Kingsley Section heading Chapter length: 3081 words Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Chapter 9: Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo We all walked through a forest the next day. I was in the center of the group, behind Tai Matt and Izzy. While I was in front of Sora, Mimi, and T.K.. I was thinking about the missed call that I made to Sarah last night, why wouldn't she answer? Maybe she was asleep already, I tried convincing myself. It was starting to snow now, great. "This is going to be a problem, guys. We might need to find someplace to rest for the night." "Joe, why do you think that we need to find a place to rest, it's just snowing after all." Matt said to me. "It would be horrible is we tried to wander through and around in the snow. We would get our feet cold, our socks wet. As well as our of our shoes drenched." I told Matt in a way that showed my concern. "Don't be a letdown Joe, it's all just apart of the fun. I bet the snow is going to start falling down on his face." Matt attempted to whisper to T.K. "And I bet that it would cover up half of his face!" T.K. said, and he along with Matt started to laugh. "so funny, let's just all make a joke about snow covering up peoples face, and possibly killing them. Keep laughing all you want." I told the two of them. Sora went next to where I was, and put both of her hands on my solider. I looked to her direction, and smiled for a split second. "Joe, just have some fun with us to every once in a while." She said, while letting off a little bit of a blush. Wow, she does that a lot around me, I wonder why. I wonder what it could possibly mean. "Come on everybody!" I yelled, not handling this behavior anymore. "It would be horrible if we got most of our possessions ruined because of this. It would also be horrible if one of us got sick because of it!" I was walking away from them, to cool myself down, until I noticed something crazy. Tai noticed it along with me, and we were both confused. "Is this a joke?" I asked, and Tai put his hand on my solider. Not the one that Sora put her hands on. "Nope, it's really there. Let's go over to to it." It was a fridge, in the middle of the wilderness. Tai ran over to it, I followed him in pursuit. Everybody else followed me, so they could see what we were distracted about. "Wait Tai, we don't even know if there's anything in it. If there is, we don't know if it's safe to eat. Can we be logical about this first, please?" Tai checked over to my direction. "We don't know until we try." Tai said, and I groaned. When everybody was at the fridge, Tai opened it. It was full of eggs, hundreds of them. "Let's have some of them for dinner tonight." He suggested to all of us. "It's not ours, Tai! Can we be logical about this for a moment." I suggested back to him. "I don't think that the owners would mind if they knew that it was a emergency." Tai tried to reassure me. "But we don't know if it's a emergency." I told him, and after a while of arguing, I had to be able to give in. At night time, Matt and Sora was making us all dinner. I still wasn't thinking that this was a good idea for us to eat the food like this. When all the food was made, they started serving the meal on a big rock. When I say big, I mean like a thirty foot tall, and forty foot wide rock. They made all kind of eggs, such as sunny side up eggs. Scrambled eggs, regular style eggs, almost every kind that I could think of on the top of my head. "What do you want on your eggs, and we will do our best to serve you." Matt said, and I already knew what I would say. "I just want regular salt and pepper." I told Matt, and he gave me as I requested, and he did it nicely for once. Maybe he didn't hate me as much anymore. "I want some sauce on my eggs." Izzy said, and I looked disgusted at that comment. Sauce on your eggs, I've never seen anybody like something related to that. "I want some caramel in my eggs, please." T.K. said, still gross, but I should let him have a pass. I mean, he was only 12, so he wouldn't know what good taste would be like. "I want some candy in mine eggs, if you could do that." Tai requested, and I wanted to cry dark misery. Why would somebody want candy to be in there eggs? "Guys just stop, please. You are going to make me want to throw up or something like that. It's gross, I mean sauce, candy, and caramel. Why would you want that to be in your eggs?" I yelled out loud, for creatures far away to hear me. "Why can't thee have some fun every once in a while? Thou art stressing thee self to much, and thou won't let thy comfort you." Gomamon said to me. "I just need some time to be by myself." I said to everybody, and walked away. Gomamon came along with me. The two of us were alone, and I was throwing rocks into the water. I just needed some time to think. "I need to be responsible for everybody, and their sakes." I said to Gomamon. "Why dosnt thee think that thou must be protective to thee friends?" Gomamon said. "Because, before we went to the digital world, I was told to protect these six kids, due to the fact that they were all younger than me. I never even had attention of going to summer camp, it just happened. I need to get away from my horrible father. Please, try to understand the point of view that I'm in." I needed Gomamon to understand it. "Thy don't get it." Gomamon said, and I gave up. "Of course you don't." I walked back to where everybody already was. I saw a fight between Matt and Tai, and I asked everybody what it was about. "Why are they arguing?" I asked, and Sora answered. "They are trying to decide whether or not they should climb that mountain." Sora said, and I nodded. "What does each person think?" I asked her. "Matt says we shouldn't do it, because it might be to dangerous for us to do so. While Tai says that we should, so we could take a look at the island as a whole." I put my hand up to my chin, and started to think to myself. I went up to Matt and Tai. "Guys, let's just think this out for a second." I said. "What do you think?" Matt asked me. "I say that it isn't a terrible idea to try climbing up it. But I think that we should also be careful about what we do, because Matts right, we don't know the dangers. So in some way, you're both right." "Make up your mind." Tai told me. "Just give me some time to think. You shouldn't make this so difficult for us." I told the two of them. "Are you kidding? You're the most difficult person that I've ever met in my life." Matt said, now I might have to take back what I said earlier about him not hating me anymore. "Try to live in my shoes for a month!" I dared Matt. "You probably live such a great life with your family. Try living in the guy whose parents are divorced shoes for a month, then you will know what it feels like for rejection." Matt returned, giving me his own dare. I was never more tempted to punch somebody in the face as I was at the exact moment. I didn't do it, but I was really close to doing it. My fist were clenched up and everything, ready to deliver the blow. 'Stop it Matt!" Mimi yelled towards him, and Matt listened after her yelling at him a few times. "Consider yourself lucky." Matt told me, and Tai gave me a 'what's his problem' face. I had no clue what his problem towards me was, but it wasn't something to look forward to. "I need to get some sleep, how about we find a place to rest for the night." I asked, and almost everybody agreed, since it was already past evening. -That night, I had another weird dream. Or dreams, to be exact. First was me and my brother. This was back like maybe a few weeks after my mother left. "Joe, I need to teach you the things that you need to know in your life. It will help you later on." Jim told me, and I was ready for my first lesson. "I need to know what your biggest fear is." Jim told me, and my younger self thought about it. I was worried about disappointing my parents, or Jim. I was also afraid of the fact since my mother left, that it might have been my fault that it happened. The biggest fear that I had when i was young might have honestly been the fear of disappointing the people closest to me. "Disappointing the people that matter the most to me." I told Jim and he looked at me. "Don't worry about that. As long as you just stay the way you are, I won't be disappointed in who or what you do. Don't worry, I have this fear to, we can conquer it with you. I think that you should learn how to climb trees." Jim replied. He was teaching me to do that for many years, until I was eleven. When I was able to climb my first full tree. "Great job." He told me, when I was able to do it for once. "I think that you should learn how to use handheld weapons now." He said out loud, but not really aiming at telling me that in general. The next dream was of something that I fear of now. I walked home one day from school, and my father was seen crying in the living room. I ran up to him." "What's the problem?" I asked him. He saw that it was me, and hugged me as tight as he could. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you before. I should've been a better father, but I have some horrible news. I don't think you're going to like it." I was already preparing myself for the horrible news. "What is it?" I asked. My father stopped crying for a moment. "Your brother, Jim, got ran over by a car not even a hour ago. I was there, as he told me goodbye. He died not even ten minutes later, I know how much he meant to you. Can you ever forgive me for my wrong ways of raising you? He even told me of all the mishappenings I gave you before he died, and it made me think. Please, you're all that I have left." I ran out of the living room, and into my room. I went through my dresser, and pulled out a gun, it had one bullet left. I put it up to my mouth, and fired. My lifeless body dropped the gun, and I feel down to the ground. Both my arms sticking out, and I was dead. Blood started coming out of my mouth, and covered the floor. My father ran in and found my dead body. "Why? What have I done? I hoped you could have forgiven me, but it seems to late. Now my wife has left, and both my kids are dead, what is wrong with me?" He cried on my dead body.- I woke up, nearly screaming. I was panting, I got up from where I was sleeping, and almost fell down a ledge. I was trembling very hard. I left my medical bag on the ground, and decided to something crazy. To climb up the mountain. I took this dream as a sign, it was time for me to go. On the top, I would off my shirt, and freeze myself to death. I didn't wake Gomamon up, so he wouldn't try to find me. I was at the foot of the mountain, when I saw Gomamon however. "Where art thee going?" Gomamon asked. I saw him, and answered. "I will go up that mountain, and do some some things up there." I told him. "Thou dosnt need to lie to thy. Thy knows already it's about thee father. Thou know killing self is not the answer. Thee need to confront thou father. Besides, thy have business up there anyways." Gomamon told me, and i gave in. Another day, I told myself. Before we started our journey up the mountain, I left a message, in the sand. it was for the first person who woke up after me. Trying to go up the mountain. Don't know when I will return. Joe Ki'do. we started our journey, I also quickly grabbed my medical bag, for it was no longer a suicide mission. We started climbing up, and I saw a good climbing partner in Gomamon. Well, at least better than almost anybody would expect from a white fish with a flame on its head. We almost made it half way up the mountain in no time, the climbing skills that Jim gave me are great. I keep telling myself that he's not dead, just a dream. I can go up things in less time than it would for normal other people. The two of us saw a cave entrance, and we went inside, to make more progress in climbing the mountain. Once through the cave, we were both tired. "Want to take a short break?" I asked Gomamon. "Sure." Gomamon answered my question, and we saw a pond of water. We went up to it, and took a small drink from it. "You know Gomamon, you're a pretty good climber. I'm pretty good myself, because my brother spent years teaching me how to do like a expert." Gomamon was panting a little bit. "Do thee like thou brother?" I gave him a confused face. "of course, he's almost like my real father. My father doesn't care, but Jim does." I wanted to talk to Gomamon about my brother, but I wasn't able to, because I saw something flying in the distance. It looked like a unicorn, to be exact. "It's Unimon." Gomamon said. "Thy know this digimon from when thy was younger." I gave Gomamon a 'are you sure' face. Because the last few encounters with another digimon we had, it wasn't pleasant. It had a black gear on it, great, time for it to attack us. "Gomamon, let's run!" I yelled, and Gomamon agreed. We weren't able to go anywhere, because we were on a mountain. Doomed. Sora woke up, and found my message. "Everybody! We have a problem!" Tai woke up within a couple moments, but everybody else was still asleep. The two of them started going up the mountain, but Sora had Biyomon digivolve, and Tai had agumon digivolve to. This was to increase their speed of progress, and they doubted Gomamon would digivolve. Gomamon and I stayed next to each other, hiding from Unimon. I was scared, nobody was here to aid us, and Gomamon hasn't digivolved yet, either. SO we had little to no chance of pulling this off. Tai broke part of the mountain, as he and Greymon went in to help us. Sora and Birdramon flew into the scene to help out as well. Well, at least Gomamon and I had a chance to survive. Unimon paid its attention to Sora and Birdramon now, and attacked them. Unimon got them good, and they flew down part of the mountain, before landing. They had to have been badly wounded by that kind of fall. I wasn't able to handle not helping anybody else out anymore, so I made my move. "Gomamon, I need to do it." I said, and I jumped. I landed on Unimon, and grabbed onto the black gear. I needed to pull it out of Unimon, and we would be safe again. I made some progress, but it was still inside the digimon. "Joe, thou need to stop! Come back." Gomamon yelled at me. "I own them, it is a part of my duty and responsibility. I have to give these people all that I can, and I'm doing that right now! Can you please understand, for once!?" I wanted Gomamon to notice what I wanted for once. "Thy understand, and thy respect thee point of view, but thy must digivolve for thou and friends." Gomamon said. My device started glowing, for once, and Gomamon started glowing to. "Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" I t was now a big white walrus, that had a horn. On its horn, it can shoot out torpedos. It can swim on water, and transport anybody anywhere on the sea. "Nice," I told my digimon. I was most impressed with this one so far. "Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled, and shoot out one torpedo to Unimon. It missed, and Ikkakumon shoot again. "Harpoon Torpedo!" It yelled again, and the black gear was destroyed, and it hit me a little. Bit I wasn't injured or anything like that. Sora was fine, thankfully. I don't know what I would tell Eric if one of my assigned children died. "You know what, you're a pretty good guy. Joe." Tai told me, and I took that as the best compliment I ever received. "Yeah, you were so awesome that you made Gomamon digivolve!" Sora yelled, almost hugging me. But she stopped herself, and did her hands on my soldier's things instead. She was laughing while this happened, and blushed harder than she's done around me before. I looked over the cliff, and saw our surroundings. "Well, it looks like the worst is behind us now." I said. Let's go get everybody else, and climb up this mountain to the top." I added, and we did so.